Talk:Drew Torres/@comment-24085755-20131123015209/@comment-6272714-20131203195423
@Saturn, "They were both equally vulnerable in that one moment, and nowhere oncesoever was it an indication of Drew simply trying to rebound. If it was about Drew trying to fill the emotional void in his heart, he would've been the one to initiate that kiss, but he didn't." I agree that they were both vulnerable in the moment and they did both take advantage of each other, but to different degrees. Drew ''was ''coming onto Clare by flirting with her, feeding her the words she needed to hear. Just because he didn't lean in for the kiss first does not excuse him. He didn't retreat from the kiss; he was actually more into the kiss than Clare, seeing as Clare was the one to break away first. What I'm trying to say is that Clare and Drew can't be compared as Drew seemed to have expressed genuine interest in Clare the moment after Bianca left him, which is like a slap in her face as Drew's interest in Clare goes to show how truly fickle he was about Bianca while she was serious about him. "Per your logic Jenn how would Clare not be equally trying to take advantage of Drew to heal the emotional distress in her heart, when she intiated the kiss? If you truly think Drew was using Clare for his own gain, but not think the same in Clare would be hypocrisy." I do agree that Clare took advantage of Drew as well, and I admit to the hypocrisy in the sense that I was only referring to Drew in this scenario, but Clare stopped the kiss, not him. She retreated, not him. She expressed immediate regret, not him. And it was not Clare who initiated the kiss, it was Drew. He flirted with her first; he made the very first move by telling her she is good enough despite her feeling she isn't because of what Eli did. I know Clare flirted back when she told Drew he could kick Eli's ass, etc., but point is that Drew started it, and they both contributed to the kiss, not solely Clare. Drew started it, Drew went along with it, and Clare gained the sense to end it. See the difference in the degrees of how they used each other? "The fact that he offered words of encouragement is not a sign that he all of a sudden habors romantic interest in Clare, it was a moment of EMPATHY, because he saw her crying and realized they were in a similar predicament." It wasn't empathy, though. At least not genuine, sole empathy. Remember last time Clare was crying in front of him when he won the election and she lost? He didn't make a move on her then. Oh, right, because he didn't need anything from her. His innate intentions when it comes to their kiss were selfish and a way to fill his own needs. The kiss, and lack of retreating on his part, proved that. To think Drew Torres would ever express selfless empathy is to think very highly of him, seeing as he has no credibility to back this up. "Besides, they work together and are friends now, so should he had just walked by when he saw Clare's tears and just shrug his shoulders?" No, of course not. But he shouldn't have flirted with her and used her for his own gain, either. Don't get me wrong, I know Clare did this too and I admitted the hypocrisy in this, but this response is focused on Drew's part in how he went about comforting his friend. "Drew said what he did, because it was a direct reflection of how he felt with the situation with Bianca. When Clare said " Maybe I'm not good enough", that's how Drew felt in terms of with the situation with Bianca." I understand this; I completely understand Drew's motives behind his flirtatious exchange of words with Clare. You've just said it yourself: he said Clare was good enough because it reflected his situation. It's always about him. See where I'm coming from? Drew's words cannot even be considered true empathy as they're selfishly-charged. Yeah, maybe he did care about Clare in that moment, but his words were clearly intended to be flirtatious. "You're good enough, Clare", is a reflection of how he sees her: as good enough, which implies he sees her as a good potential mate. And that would be fine, if only he didn't kiss her back and persistantly feed into the kiss until SHE broke it off. Whether he meant it as a way of flirting or not, that's how it came off. And due to the fact that he didn't retreat from the kiss, I'm presuming I'm right about this. "So reality is, neither one of them is at fault." No, reality is, both of them are at fault. I've admitted to my hypocrisy and I can say that they did both contribute to the kiss. They both used each other. However, Clare is not fickle with her emotions, and she redeemed herself as she was the one who realized what was happening was wrong and broke it off before it turned into anything more. Drew went along with it and didn't seem to have anything holding him back. If Clare didn't retreat, I highly doubt Drew would have. I just can't put Clare and Drew on equal grounds when Drew doesn't have as much credibility as Clare does in terms of morality. I respect Clare more than him, and I find her moment of vulnerability to be forgiveable as where Drew's has his redemption as a character on thin ice. I'm taking their history into account, and I suppose I shouldn't; I should only look at both Drew and Clare for who they currently are and where they currently stand, but I know that Clare and Drew have very different intentions based on their respective personalities: Drew is known to be fickle and self-indulgent when it comes to his emotions, and Clare is known to be impulsive and dramatic, but empathic and remorseful when it comes to her emotions. I just have a hard time seeing these two from equal standpoints when it's clear they have different innate intentions.